25 nights at Freddy's With Backup(Old)
by Archangel507
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a Security Guard who works at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, the Animatronics trying to kill him is enough, but when Freddy Activates Foxy's Old crew of 20 Animatronics, Mike gets in touch with his 77 Military buddies. He has a little backup for the next few nights...(Old story, look for: The Robotics Task Force)
1. Night 1

11:30 AM

"Ok, this is where you will be working, Mike." Mr. Kendall said. Mike Nodded, eager to get on with the night. They stepped into the Office, it was rather Spacious, with wooden walls and Shaggy carpet. A security desk with monitors was infront of the door. In the back was a lounge with a Recliner, a Couch, a Flat screen Tv, and an Arcade Machine.  
>"Why all this expense?" Mike asked. "Well, the last Guard complained about the Small office in the Back of the Building." Kendall admited. "More of a Closet then an office"<br>Mike walked over to the Desk, looking at the Security Monitors. Mr. Kendall walked up to one and flicked at a screen, causing it to switch to another camera. "As you can see"  
>He stated "You have 9 Monitors for at least 18 Cameras." Mike nodded, sitting down in the office Chair. He noticed 2 buttons on the wall. Mr. Kendall looked at his watch.<br>"well, i've got to go!" He exclaimed. "Have a good night Mike" He ran out of the Building and locked the door. Mike watched him go. "Wow, some people are crazy.."

Mike sat in the Lounge, watching his Show on the Flatscreen. He relaxed and closed his eyes. The phone rang started Blinking, signaling a message was avaiable.

12:00 "Yeah so, keep an eye on the Cameras, close the door only when necessary, and Good luck!" The recording ended. Mike gulped, He hopped in the office chair and scanned the cameras. Bonnie moved. He heard a soft Moan. Mike Whirled in his seat. Bonnie was no less then 4 footsteps from the door. Mike yelped and slammed the Door button.  
>"Pretty jumpy..." Bonnie thought as he walked off.<p>

4:30 Mike breathed steadily. The night was almost done. He checked the Monitors and sprinted into the Lounge. He got a drink from the soda machine and jumped back to his chair,  
>"Man, even in the Army, things weren't this crazy!" he said. He saw Foxy, who revealed himself earlier. He was staring at the Camera, his arms Crossed. "Laddie" He said "We Need to Talk..." Mike froze. The Camera Flashed, Foxy was gone. Mike felt a rush of Air Behind him. He jumped and grabbed the Chair for Defense. Foxy grabbed his arms. "Lad...We need to talk..." Mike saw that foxy's head was down. Foxy Proceeded to tell him what happened During 1987.<p>

5:50 "But it wasn't your fault!" Mike argured. "That kid wasn't supposed to go backstage, Nor was he supposed to try and fight you." Foxy stared at the ground. "bonnie's coming.."  
>he muttered. Mike, on reflex, whirled around and slammed the door button. "So thats why the Others hate you?" Foxy nodded Solemly. "I better go. Its Almost six." Foxy stood and walked to the door. he turned back "Also, you know me old Crew? Freddy is gonna reactivate them...You made him mad today..." Mike grimaced and nodded. Deciding,<br>he would put his Plan into Effect.

6:00 Mr. Kendall blinked. "Excuse me? I am NOT letting 77 Trained soldiers into my resturaunt." Mike sighed "Look! Foxy's old Crew? I'm gonna have to deal with them!"  
>Kendall Stepped back "The Crew? But their dismantled!" Mike shook his head "Freddy reactivated them.." Mr. Kendall thought for a second. "We're going outta buisness and will recieve around 4 million dollars due to our Sales during the Time. I'll pay each soldier 50 dollars a Day." Mike nodded "For how many days?" Kendall looked at him "20 days at least, including your 4 days, i expect them to be Suited up and Armed by tommorrow." Mike nodded "I'll equip them with Silenced Pistols and MP5's." Mr.<br>Kendall looked shocked "How many..." Mike cut him off "Alot, i have a Personal armory at home." Mr. Kendall, still reluctant about 77 armed soldiers in a Childs resturaunt.  
>But understanding due to foxy's crew being loose, shook his head and walked into the Resturaunt. Mike walked home, hell bent on his plan. <p>


	2. Night 4 (1987)

"Man, didn't i just leave here?" Jeremy thought. He flipped through the cameras, reaching over to wind up the music box. His radio Crackled "Hey Jeremy, old Freddy is gone"  
>The Soldier reported. "Alright squad 6, resume patrol" Squad 1's leader looked at Him.. "You sure we'll survive this night?" Jeremy smirked at him "Heck yeah, we've survived worse"<p>

All of a sudden, they heard banging. Jeremy looked at the air vent. He signalled to the squad, they ran up to it and fired several bullets into the vent. Mangle fell out. Jeremy jumped on him and ripped his Power supply out. He grabbed his radio. "Squad 3 leader, get to the security office, we're switching positions" He grabbed a gun and walked out of the office.

Jeremy walked slowly down the hall, getting ready for anything. His radio screeched "JEREMY!, MANGLES BEHIND YOU" Jeremy turned and saw Mangle Sprinting at him.  
>He fired off a round, but quickly abandoned his gun. As mangle Approached, he fell back, and kicked his feet out. His outstreetched feet caught Mangle in the Chest. Jeremy used the Momentum to kick him through the air. He rolled back with the force, drawing his pistol along the way, and fired Several pot-shots into Mangle's head. "Nighty Night Foxy..."<p>

You ever wondered why the Pizzareia got shut down? Why Mike got the Idea of Armed Soldiers? Now you know...Jeremy Fitzgeral started it, soon he'll finish it...

(Prequel to 25 nights at Freddies, Based off of 5 nights at freddy's 2)


	3. Night 2

11:50 "Alright Men! Listen up!" Mike yelled, unconsiously fingering his Mp5. "We have a 20 animatronics that are Programmed to kill, One is called Foxy, He is a friendly!"  
>Most of the Men were fiddling with their Old Soldier Armor. Mike continued regardless "We will be using EMP Bullets. One or more shots will shut them down. If you like the sound of that! We have to go 23 more nights! Including this night!" Some Soldiers were a bit excited for the Sci-Fi sounding action about to transpire. "This operation will last from 12 am to 6am!" Mike pulled the top of the box next to him. "There will be 11 squads of 7! The squad leaders will have a Tablet that has a Map and Security Camera Access."<br>Mike handed out the tablets to each individual squad leader. "One squad will guard the outside of the Security room, where Foxy, Mr. Kendall, and I will be. Another will be guarding the Entrance. Another squad will patrol the Outside of the Building. The other 8 squads will patrol the inside and take down the Animatronics" Mike flipped his Mp5 around and signalled for Mr. Kendall to unlock the door. "Squads 1 through 8, start patrolling. Squad 9 patrol the Outside Perimiter. Squad 10 stay here and Guard the door,  
>Finally Squad 11, Follow me and Mr. Kendall."<p>11:59 Once all Squads were in Position, the clock rang twelve. Mike pulled up his Walkie talkie. "All Squads, get ready, the Animatronics will come alive now." Mr. Kendall sat down in the Lounge. "I didn't want a Military Operation outta this!" Mike threw a Glare at him. "they just wanted Action, and fighting Killer Robots would be Completely awesome for them" Kendall rolled his eyes and flipped the T.V. on and turned the Volume low.<p>

Mike's Walkie talkie went off. "Hey mike, you say there was a Fox? We found him, check Camera 13" Mike flicked at a screen. He was greeted with Foxy on the floor surrounded by Squad 4. "Bring him back to the Office" Mike responded. "Roger that"

12:30 "Just gotta reconnect that Wire...There, he should come back online...now" Foxy Jolted up, looking around wildly. He saw Mike and Calmed a bit. "Aye Lad, what happened?"  
>He asked, eyeing the Soldiers. "My plan.." Mike shrugged. "More like a Military Operation..." Foxy muttered. Mr. Kendall face palmed. "Thanks anyway, Freddy found out I told you about His Plan, and he shut me down." Mike nodded and helped foxy onto the Lounge Recliner. He went back to the Monitors and Waited for a Crew Member to attack.<p>

1:40

Squad 3 leader POV

By this time, at least 7 of the Animatronics had been shut down. I breathed in slightly. We came up to the stage, i saw freddy on it. "Squad, split up, but keep in earshot"  
>I slowly made my way to freddy, a rookie tagged along with me and watched my back as i unplugged Freddy's power supply. I went backstage and turned my flashlight on.<br>I shivered, then heard a moan. I whirled around, only to be tackled by Bonnie. He screeched into my ear. "HELP!" i yelled. I managed to get my feet on his torso and judo flipped him off me. He landed with a thud. I jumped up and pulled out my pistol. He knocked it out of my hands and grabbed me. "You need your costume on!" Bonnie smiled.  
>Just then i heard the sound of multiple safetys being clicked off. Bonnie managed to look up and get an Oh Crap look on his face before a storm of EMP bullets dug into his chest. He screeched and fell to the floor. I pulled away, picking up my weapons along the way. My radio buzzed "Squad 3? You alright?" I pulled it up "Yeah mike, we're good"<br>I replied "Good, uuuh, about 4 more of foxy's crew left. I think they heard the commotion." I looked through the stage area, seeing somthing scurry down the hallway. "Acknowleged, we'll keep an eye out"

2:55 Mike's POV "Ok, that was pretty cool" Mr. Kendall said, as he watched Squad 3 take down bonnie. I smirked and flipped through the cameras, i eventually stopped and started fiddling with my phone.

5:40 I jolted awake when my radio went off. "Yeah? this mike, anything wrong" The radio cackled "Yeah, its five fourty dude, Shifts almost up..." I looked at the clock. "Oh, alright."  
>I rolled my neck "Get everyone to their lockers and get ready to leave" I sat up and signaled foxy to leave. <p>


	4. Night 4

Night 4

2:40 AM Mike checked the Cameras. He sighed deeply and pulled out his Phone. He checked his messages and emails. 19 of the Crew were already shut down and he was ready to call it a night. The Phone started blinking. Foxy gripped his chair slightly, and Mr. Kendall swallowed hard. Mike pressed the button.

3:10 "And uh, can you check the suits in the back? Thanks uh, i'll try to hold out untill somone checks, it might not be so bad...Yeah uh, Oh no..SCREEEEEE" The phone clicked off. Mike stared at it, Mr Kendall stood shocked. Foxy looked down solemly. "Fool, i tried to warn him." he muttered. Mike snapped out of it and reached for his radio.  
>"Squad 10! Get to the Storage room and check EVERY costume!" the radio crackled "Everyone?" they responded "YES! GO NOW!" mike screamed.<p>

3:30 Mike watched as the squad pried open the Costumes, untill they pried open the last one. Phone guy looked terrible, he was alive all right. "Oh thank god" he whispered. The squad helped him out of it and assesed his wounds. Several cuts and and punctures, he needed medical attention. "Get him back here Asap!" mike ordered. Mr. Kendall watched the cameras intrigued. "Interesting, so he survived" Mike sighed and reached for the medical kit he had brought incase a squad member got wounded.

4:41 Mike carefully inserted the needle into the deep cut and injected it with Morphine. Phone guy looked at it and smiled. His left eye was cut and Swollen. "thanks, i guess i was right,  
>it wasn't so bad." he laughed. Mike smirked. "Was it just really cramped?" Phone guy laughed and nodded. "By the way, whats your name?" Phone guy smiled "Phil, Phil Casey"<br>Mike helped him up and offered a handshake. "Mike Smidth, I'm the Night team leader, I heard all your messages" "I hope they helped out, I see Foxy helped you out" Phil replied, glancing at the Pirate fox. "Crazy isn't it? The crew online again?" Mike made an innocent face and glanced at Squad 11 guarding the door and Hallways. "Well. i had some help"  
>Phil laughed deeply "Help? Looks like a Military Operation" Mr. Kendall and Foxy Both facepalmed. Mike Helped him to the Couch and handed him the T.V. remote, he deserved a rest.<br>Mike and Mr. Kendall sat at the Cameras and continued the night.

6:00 AM Mike helped Phil into his Car, leaving Mr. Kendall and the Squad members to clean up. Mike drove to his apartment and got Phil inside and onto the bed. Mike called a doctor and made an appointment for Phil.

Meanwhile...  
>Freddy stared at the crew members, Chica and Bonnie were behind him, terrified.<p>

"They are here for 22 more nights...If none of them die during that time...Some of you Will." Freddy growled, he turned to Wolfy, the Human-Animatronic Hybrid and Foxy's right hand man/animatronic. "Wolfy, you know what to do." Wolfy grinned, his metallic teeth gleeming. Foxy looked at the commotion from the Cove.  
>"I gotta warn Mike tonight!" <p>


	5. Announcement 1

Wooho! Phone g..I mean Phil Casey is Alive and Well, and for any fans (Which i doubt there are) He will be coming back for some more, and he'll serve

as Mike's Second in Command and Informant.

Also, I am now focusing Full Time on this Fanfic. Uuh, First things First, There will be some nightSkips because I Can't think of good events for Every night. Give me suggestions and I'll choose one that rings it out Best. Thank you!

Plus, 25 nights at freddy's 2 will be merged with this Fanfic to save time.


	6. Night 10 (1987)

Jeremy moved slowly, he was stalking Old Bonnie, who might i add, can hear you from a Mile away. His radio Buzzed silently. He quickly moved away and answered it.  
>"Jeremy here, whats up." Squad 3's leader looked at the cameras and pressed the send button "Uum, Old freddy is gone." Jeremy flinched "Already? God dangit." He froze.<br>He listened carefully on the other end, he didn't hear the music. "Why isn't the Music box wound up?" he breathed into the Mic. "Huh? Why does it..." the other began, but froze.  
>"Hello?" Jeremy shook the Radio. "What the Hell is that thing?" Squad 3's leader yelped. Jeremy heard the all to familiar 'Pop-goes-the-weasel' tune. He pivoted and ran...right into old Bonnie. "Oh Fu-kack!" Jeremy gasped as Bonnie's uncovered metallic hand wrapped around his throat. His eyes flickered and he dragged jeremy to the Storage closet.<br>Bonnie pried the Freddy costume open and glanced at the Struggling human..Only to look down the barrel of Jeremy's pistol. Bonnie fell down, releasing his grip. Jeremy gasped for air and made a run for it anyway. He reached the office. The Soldiers were on the ground unconsious, Squad 3's leader was in the Chair paralyzed. The Marionette kept playing the tune.  
>It leaned back, the ' Pop goes the weasel' part growing near. Just as it leaped, so did jeremy. He tackled it and held it up, it struggled, trying desperatly to escape the night guards Vengful wrath. Jeremy gripped the thin body and pulls as hard as the could...and Ripped that Son of a Bitch in half. The soldiers outside woke up and stared in awe. The leader blinked "Holy fuck" he breathed. Jeremy tossed the peices away. "thats an understatement" He replied <div> 


	7. Announcement 2

Thank you all! I am a relativly new Writer, I want you to know you are the First followers of my Series.  
>I hereby open up suggestions for any events for the Rest of the Nights. If you got a good idea, tell me immedietly! I'd love to hear it!<p>

Also, if you want to be Apart of the Story, Send me a Description of Your Personal Character. You can Be in Foxy's Crew or in the Squads (1 - 11)

Thanks! I look foward to the story.


	8. Night 5

Night 5

1:00 AM Mike checked the Camera franticly. "Where is he!?" He choked. He saw a shadow in the dark, it sprinted away. "Nothing moves that fast" He turned to Foxy. "Other than you"  
>Foxy barely stirred from his nap, but smirked regardless. Mike smiled and turned toward the Camera...Only to see a Mangled Wolf. It's mouth flew open and it Screeched.<br>Mike fell off his chair and the Squad outside covered their ears.

2:00 AM It took almost an hour for everyone to calm down, Mike was still in shock. Mr. Kendall and Foxy watched the Security Cams while Phil tried to calm down the 20 year old.

2:40 AM Mike finally calmed and went back to watching the Cams. Foxy's ears twitched and he silently sneaked into the Shadows. A Deafening Roar thundered in the Halls.  
>Mike stared down the Hall, Wolfy stood there, A soldier in his hand. He was eyeing Mr. Kendall. "YOU!" He shouted. He charged down the hall and through the door, his claws open and ready to kill He never made it as Foxy landed a Clean punch to his face, Before tackling him and Smashing his head into the wall. sending blood and oil flying.<br>Foxy Pinned his arms and put his hook to his neck. "Yo Ho Wolfy, I see ye be still kickin?" Wolfy smirked, struggling to escape. "Better then you know cap'n" He attempted to bite at foxy, who simply broke his right arm. Wolfy screamed, almost in perfect Human tone. "yep, ye still be half human, that fer sure" Foxy growled. "Now Calm Down Mate,  
>or this Human will shoot cha right in the eye." He motioned at mike, who took it as his cue. Mike pulled a silenced pistol and put a real Bullet in. Wolfy struggled, but realized that he wouldn't make it out. They were all armed to the teeth, His arm was broken, and He had Foxy and a Human ready to kill him. "Alright!" he cried "Alright, don't kill me.."<p>

4:00 AM Wolfy told them all Freddy's plan to kill the "Murderer" of the Children. Mike flinched at this. "That ain't right, that was 23 years ago, during 1987." He said. Phil nodded.  
>"That explains quite a bit, especially since your Dad Killed him." Mike looked at him. "Excuse me? How do you know that?" Phil shrugged. "I've been working here since then"<br>Mike rolled his eyes, knowing He had a point.

5:50 "Alright you two, go back to the Cove." Mike ordered. "And Wolfy, keep that cast on" Wolfy nodded and walked toward the Cove. Foxy stayed. "Are ye sure we can trust him?"  
>he asked. "Yes, if he tries to betray us, we'll just break the other arm" Mike replied. Foxy Flinched, shocked at the Guards Ruthless method "Alright, bye" he said, leaving.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to Hurry this, sorry I am going on a trip to North Carolina and won't be able to post until tuesday at least. Don't worry, I'll be back!


	9. Night 24 (1987)

Jeremy sat in his chair, thumbing through a Magazine. His radio buzzed silently. He shined his flashlight down the Vents and Hallway before answering. "Jeremy Here, somthin wrong?" He asked.  
>"Boss...Squa..d s-seve..n..Pri-ze rroo..m" a voice gasped.<br>The radio cut off, jeremy jumped up and grabbed his gun, sprinting down the Hall, running past Old chica, she roared at him. He simply whacked her with his gun, dislodging her jaw further. He kept running, bursting through doors. He tried to open the door to the Prize room, it was locked, he shot it off and kicked the door in. Old Freddy and Bonnie were trying to chain the Squad up. Freddy jumped and turned to him, he attempted to grab him, jeremy shot him to the floor and riddled bonnies head with bullets.  
>He released the squad and grabbed the Injured one, he glanced at freddy and slammed the prize room shut.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this was so short


	10. Before Night 8

Roswell, New Mexico (Pre-Night 8)

Mike's POV-

Phil and I drove around for a while. We wanted to get to know each other a bit more. Turns out we have alot in common, aside from he was working at freddy's since 1987.  
>He actually left messages for my dad when he worked at Freddy's. I've been feeling upset for him though, he would fade away, ignoring everything. Being stuffed in a suit must've been rough. "You want somthin to eat?" I asked him. He blinked and turned to me smiling. "Sure, as long as it's not Pizza" I laughed and shook my head. "I guess chica would disagree" He shrugged "Probaly, for all i know she's in the Kitchen eating everything, much to Kendall's dismay" I drove along to a McDonalds. We ate lunch there and headed back to my Apartment. Phil sat on the Couch and watched Tv. I sat at the kitchen Table and Flipped through my Phone. We both knew in a few hours, We might face somthing bad.<p>

Squad 6 leader: Zach's POV-

After last night, i went to get some coffee and went to train the Officers at the Police station. It paid to be in the Military. I also trained my Squad in Close quarters. I noticed one Member slacking. Jack Ryder, was his name, Good soldier and Great student, just needed the right Motavation.

Mr. Kendall's POV-

I was sitting in the resturaunt watching a Birthday party, i watched Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy singing and playing with the Children. The Bite of '87 was a long time ago, but it felt like minutes to them. I was brought out of my thoughts when bonnie walked up to me. He stared at me, his eyes pinpricks. I held my breath, afraid he was going to do somthing. He leaned in close to me, and whispered in my ear. "You better pray that your soldiers can protect you, Freddy plans to stuff all of ya" I gulped, he smiled and went back to the Party. "Holy sweet jesus..." I breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this Chapter was so short, runnin low on Ideas. Night 8 is supposed to be cool, give me suggestions for the next few nights (There will be 10 more with time skips)


	11. Night 8 (Part 1)

Night 8 Part 1

12:10 AM

Mike rubbed his chin as he watched the Cameras. He noticed the Front door, Mr. Kendall was there, banging on it. "Squad 6, go to the front door, Kendall trying to get inside"  
>The radio buzzed a bit, followed by a loud screech and thud. Zach picked up "Roger that" Phil looked at the radio, "Dang, your soldiers are tough, I think that was Sharky"<br>Mike looked at him. "Sharky? You mean an Animatronic Shark?" Phil nodded. Mr. Kendall rushed in. "Guys! Freddy plans to stuff us all!" he cried. Mike leaped up and helped him to the couch to relax. "Dude, where were you? We had to use a spare key." Mr. kendall breathed in deep. "I ran home terrfied, i forgot to stay..." he replied. Mike grabbed his chair and sat infront of Kendall. "Ok, tell us what happened." he asked.

1:00

Mike grabbed his mp5 off the table. "This is Crazy mike! You'll get stuffed just like me!" Phil explained. Squad 6's leader walked in, Mike looked at him and motioned to the monitors. He stepped to the door and turned back. "I ain't gettin stuffed, but freddy will, Stuffed full of lead." he retorted walking out.

Freddy's eyes opened, he smiled deeply, Mike had left the office. A squad member looked at him, and cocked his head at him. "What the.." he began. Freddy quickly punched him in the gut, sending him flying across the tables, he crashed into the wall and slid down, unconsious. Freddy smiled, the next nights will be interesting. He let out a deep laugh.  
>Letting mike know that he was coming for him.<p>

1:30

"HA Ha ha" the laugh echoed through the halls. Mike looked up from his tablet. He motioned for the squad to follow. He walked slowly down the hallway and into the parlor.  
>Freddy was gone. Mike inhaled sharply, "Damnit" he breathed. He peered across the dark room and saw Bonnie dragging a Soldier away.<p>

"CONTACT!" Mike yelled, bonnie whirled around, wide eyed as the Soldiers opened fire on him. The Emp bullets dug into his arms, he ran off to find freddy.  
>"Cover me" Mike ordered as he skidded to the Fallen Soldiers side. The soldier blinked and peered up at Mike. Smidth smiled and assesed his wounds. He had 3 broken ribs and a Fractured hand. Mike ordered the entire squad to take him to the Security room. He, and he alone. was going to kill freddy, one way or the other... just like his dad did...<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am splitting this chapter and putting the end of 25 nights at freddy's 2 in between. Its gonna be good.


	12. Night 25 (1987 Plus 10-20 mode)

Night 25 (1987) 10/20 mode

Jeremy breathed in deep, he had enough of this job, he had killed these damn things coutless times over, and they always came back. Now a squad member had been criticly injured, unable to use his arm anymore. Jeremy was angry, scratch that, he was Pissed. He decided tonight was the night he was gonna kill freddy. He grabbed his rifle and walked out, leaving a bafled squad member behind.

Jeremy walked down the hall calmy, Old Bonnie saw him and roared. Jeremy walked by him unfazed, Bonnie looked at him confused and then terrified, realizing the Guard's intention.

Jeremy kept walking, he passed the prize room, the marionette saw him and quivered in the Corner. New bonnie saw him and leaped at his head. Jeremy used his rifle as a club and slammed him against a wall and smashing his head with His boot. He kept walking calmy to the Parts and Service room. He kicked the door open and Mangle swooped down from the ceiling, Jeremy jammed his flashlight into her mouth, she fell to the floor and Jeremy smashed her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh shit, Jeremy is in Badass mode! Run Freddy! Run! D:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foxy was the next to be shown his place, he leapt at jeremy, his jaw open, jeremy grabbed him, they struggled, Jeremy easily overpowered him, ripping his hook off. He aimed his rifle at foxy, and motioned toward the door. Foxy, now less twitchy and more terrified, complied and made a run for it. Jeremy pulled out his radio "All squads, leave the building,  
>unless you want to get injured" he ordered, before throwing the radio on the ground and smashing it. He found freddy, who was appeared to be waiting for him.<p>

Freddy knocked Jeremy's gun away, who made no effort to hang onto it. He glared at freddy. "I don't need a gun to kill you..." he growled deeply. A flicker of fear licked freddy's eyes, as he stood back shocked. Jeremy stood to his full height, reaching freddy's. He spread his arms out. "Cmon, stuff me..." he growled again. Freddy blinked, dumbfounded.  
>"Cmon stuff me you Mangy bastard!" Jeremy roared. Freddy almost jumped back at his ferocity. "You've been wanting to do it for the past 24 nights, why not now?!"<br>Freddy couldn't answer, how could he. Here was the Murderer, right in front of him, and he was standing there begging him to stuff him. He was stupafied. Freddy's thoughts were interuppted by the guard's arms falling. "I thought so, you find me a challenge. Well guess what, your not worth it." he scoffed, turning and walking out of the room, grabbing his rifle along the way. Freddy clenched his fists, and roared. His roar was so loud, the place shook. Jeremy stopped in the hall, and turned around. "I knew you'd come around"  
>he grinned. Freddy rushed out of the door and charged him, only to be Hilariously and shockingly overpowered and slammed to the floor. Jeremy started to punch him. His fists kept slamming onto freddy, causing surprisingly deep dents. He kept doing it, over and over. Causing more dents. By now, Jeremy's hands were bleeding and oil stained.<br>Oil leaked from the Animatronic, who looked like a Freddy version of Mangle. Jeremy stood up and withdrew his pistol, and popped a bullet into freddy's head. Spraying oil all over.

Jeremy sat in his office, no animatronics bothered him, the Squads went home. He was truly alone. He noticed somthing out of the corner of his eye. It was freddy.. no wait.  
>It was a Golden freddy suit. but the eyes were different. They were human. He remembered the 5 children being murdered by somone in a Yellow Freddy suit...<br>Jeremy stood up as the Suit walked into the office. The eyes were bloodshot and green. This guy was obviously crazy. "So your the Murderer?" Jeremy asked.  
>The eyes blinked. The man inside laughed deeply. "Fritz Smith" he cooed. Jeremy cocked his head. "Fritz? you were supposed to be my replacement a week ago?"<br>Fritz grinned, "Yes, but you were a perfect employee apparently, so i was fired" Jeremy shook his head. "and so you murdered those children as revenge"  
>Fritz laughed maniacly "yes, and stuffed em in the animatronics for good measure." Jeremy flinched. a memory flashed through his mind. the oil leaking from a battered freddy,<br>was it actually oil? He shook the memory away and glared at the Suit. "You are a terrible man, and you have no right to live" Jeremy growled. Smith laughed. "So shall we Mr. Fitzgeral?"  
>he mewed. "We shall, Mr. Fritz" Jeremy replied. Fritz was about to pounce on Jeremy, but Jeremy in that small window, had drawn his gun and pulled the trigger many, Many times.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! Jeremy went into boss mode, destroyed half the animatronics, took down freddy, and killed Golden freddy/Murderer!


	13. Announcement 3

I had to quickly end 1987 chapters due to me wanting to end this quickly, there will be major time skips and only nights: 10, 15, 20, and 25 will be shown plus 2 chapters showing the Aftermath of the story. This is your last chances to tell me your Characters. I am rushing the Story now, but I do plan for a Custom Sequel! So i won't kill the series. 


	14. Urgent Notice, Please Read

It has come to my Attention, that some people have pointed out that TV tropes has recomended my story, I must ask that somone removes the Recommendation due to the Fact that this is my First fanfic and that the writing style is not good enough for Tv tropes. I do appreciate whoever recomended my story, but I can't accept it. Sorry, have a good day.

(Note: Thanks to the Troper and Fanfic reader who told me that Mike Fritz is actually called Fritz Smith, and that I spelled Mike Schmidt Wrong, Thanks for telling me, any future chapters to include him (Schmidt) will have the correction)

If i keep getting barraged by Rude comments and Etc. I will cut this story short and cancel the Sequel. I hope that I do not have to take that Measure, I love writing this story and i don't want to end it. Thank you.

My newly out of college Cousin is a huge FNAF fan and asked me if he could take over the Fanfiction, so he will be writing from now on from my Profile while I work on School and Other Fics, he knows the Basic idea of the Story and has read it. He will continue where i left off. Thank you.


	15. Night 8 (Part 2)

Night 8 Part 2

Mike walked down the Hall cautiously, taking in the surroundings to make sure he wasn't ambushed, or worse. He groaned aloud, peering down the hall expectantly.  
>"Damn, this is this getting dumb" he groaned. He stopped at the sound of rapid footsteps. He aimed his rifle down the hall, finger on the trigger. He calmed down when he saw foxy. "Aye, what are ye doin, pointing that there musket at me?" he questioned. Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, if you were Not you, I would've shot you." Foxy pushed his jaw back into place thoughtfully, then tiltled his head in a "You've got a good point" way. His eyepatch lifted up as he looked around. "What are you doing anyway?" Mike asked.<br>"I be helping the Squads take down me old Crew." Foxy muttered, suddenly alert. Mike recoiled a bit when Foxy sprinted down the hall and rounded a corner. He just shrugged and turned around. He fell onto the floor as Chica screeched into his face. Mike scrambled and shot a Emp bullet right into her eye. She twitched and fell to the floor.  
>"Jesus christ, i hate it when they do that..." Mike groaned. He stepped over her and ran down the hall.<p>

It was taking forever to find Freddy, that metallic bastard was good at hiding. Mike decided to check the Kitchen. He tried the door but it wouldn't open. Mike tried again, nothing.  
>He shrugged and pulled out his tablet, checking the Cameras. His mouth dropped open. There was at leasy 14 of the Crew in the kitchen, and all of them were staring at the Camera. He dropped the tablet and charged to the Security office.<p>

Mike burst through the the doorway, but before he could say anything, he noticed that there was no need. Phil was at the monitor, staring at the one with the Kitchen.  
>Mr. Kendall was on the couch, head in hands. Mike scowled and grabbed his radio. "All squads, get to the office, prepare for a seige." he ordered, and after getting multiple affirmitives, he walked over to Phil, slapped him, and proceeded to Kendall.<p>

The squads had gotten into comfortable positions where they wouldn't shoot each other. Mike sighed terribly, and looked up at the clock. 5:00 am. Just an hour of animatronic attacks. Jesus christ, this night would never end. He peered at the Kitchen camera, and saw that No animatroics were in it. "Thats our cue" he shouted "They're coming!"  
>The next hour was full of Screeching, screams, shocks, and silenced gunfire.<p>

"Holy shit" Phil gasped. The resturaunt was full of unconscious squad members and deactivated Animatronics. Only uncounsious and with little to no injuries was a big boost to the spectical. He wiped some oil off his clothes and ordered the conscious soldiers to get the Crew backstage. He shook his head slightly and grabbed a Shark animatronic and dragged it away.

After the Crew was put away and the Squads left. Mike walked up to a Frozen Freddy onstage.

"I bet you'd love to stuff me, but you won't for alot of damn good reasons. I bet my Father taught a lesson in humility, didn't he?" Mike growled.

"Father?" Freddy thought, scanning his memory. His eyes widened slightly at his realization. This guy is the Murderer's son? Freddy blinked. He didn't understand.

Mike scowled at the bear, before leaping off stage. He pulled out his phone. "Hello?" a drowsy voice said "Hey dad, can i talk to you later?" Mike breathed out harshly.  
>"Sure, come on by later." The Voice responded. Mike closed his phone, scowling determaintly. <p>


	16. Jeremy's Revelation

November 15, 1987 (1 day before the Bite)

Jeremy sat idly in the Party room, watching the Animatronics intently. Phil Casey, the guard who had sent the Messages to him walked by. "Day shift too much?" he asked.  
>Jeremy grinned at him. "At least i ain't gotta wind up a music box or keep a Freddy head on." Jeremy admitted. Phil laughed. "By the way, you said Welcome to your new summer job"<br>Jeremy inquired "But it's November dude" Phil raised an eyebrow and gave a slight "oh" He laughed nervously "I was reading off an old script" he muttered, rubbing his head sheepishly.  
>He cut himself off there, adjusted his "Security" hat and continued his patrol. Jeremy got up and walked to the Parts and Service room, checking in on Old freddy.<p>

"Still a pile of Scrap" jeremy thought, tapping his side. He walked backstage, passing by Phil who was rearranging the Helmets. "I hope those are empty" Jeremy whispered.  
>He went to the Dining area and watched the Party. He felt something run up to him and insticually lept over the Table as a Loud Screech eminated behind him. Foxy ripped said table in half and lunged at Jeremy, Jaw open and snapping. Jeremy, adrenaline rushing through him, grabbed his jaw and held it open. From the looks of it, the fox could bite his entire head off if he let go. "Phil! Help!" Jeremy barked. His arms were getting tired, he was already in pain as Foxy had stabbed him in the ribs with his hook.<p>

Phil heard a screech and and alot of Commotion, but what got him was Jeremy crying for help. He rushed out of the room and glared across the Dining hall. "Foxy?!" he gasped He charged and with a large cry, shoulder rammed the Pirate fox. Jeremy scrambled away, holding his bleeding side. Some parents and staff members helped restrain the Fox as Phil desperatly ripped out his power supply. The Fox fell into a heap. Phil quickly leapt to Jeremy aid, trying desperatly to stop the bleeding. He took a Medical kit from an Parents and gave him a small dose of Morphine, before wrapping the wound in Gauze.

Jeremy leaned against the wall, holding his bandaged side. He watched silently as they locked the Service and Parts room. Phil walked up to him. "You sure you wanna quit?"  
>he asked. Jeremy looked at the small peice of paper in his hand. "I'm sick of this place, destined for failure." he muttered.<p>

Mrs. Milnur, the Current manager, was saddened by Jeremy leaving, but understood the Ciurcumstances. Jeremy handed in his Badge and Hat. He walked out of the Building,  
>and drove home. His son Mike, was in his room reading a book. "Hey dad! How was your job today? Did the animatronics go crazy or somthing like they do at night?" he asked.<br>Jeremy smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, it's a long story buddy." he replied soothingly. "I'll tell you when your older" Mike beamed, and puffed out his chest.  
>"When i grow up, i'll get a job there too!" He boasted "and i'll show those meanies who's boss!" Jeremy considered that and wondered how that would actually work out.<br>He guessed he'd find out someway, whether Mike took the job or not.

In the following weeks, Jeremy changed his family's last name to Schmidt and moved to Roswell, New mexico. But, in his wake, Freddy Fazbear followed him there. 


	17. 4 guards and 5 nights Preview

Hey everyone, my Cousin (The original writer) is beginning a new Fanfic, heres a preview:

Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and Phil Casey(Commonly known as Phone guy) are hired for the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarriea. Now there are four offices, with 2 doors and 1 freddy helmet each. They gotta survive the next 5 nights against 8 animatronics Old and New.

It's gonna be awesome. The new animatronics from FNAF2 appear being used for parts. My cousin really thought it through and wanted to make it a reality. So please read it! 


	18. Night 25 (Finale Part 1)

_**Night 25 [Final Night]**_

Mike and Phil walked up to Mr. Kendall, who looked kinda confused.

"Where are the squads?" He asked, searching around.

"Gone, You paid them, they're done." Mike replied, scratching the small stubble that had formed on his chin.

Phil walked past them and into the building, Mike and Kendall followed him, locking the door behind them.

**12:00 AM **

When the clock rang, Phil and Mike went to the Monitors, ready to finish this.

Mr. Kendall kept a lookout at the windows. Foxy soon entered the room, followed by Wolfy.

"Whats yer plan?" He asked, taking a seat in his Favorite chair.

Mike shrugged, setting his stungun on the table. "Nothing much, final night, no soldiers." He turned to foxy.

"I couldn't really tell ya if we survived this night." Mr. Kendall nearly fell out of his chair.

"Wolfy, you'll take the squads place." Phil said. "Go hunt down some of the crew or get them on our side."

Wolfy nodded, barreling out of the office on all fours and charging toward the stage.

Mike sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. "Now we wait.." He said.

**1:00 AM **

Wolfy rammed into Maxy the Mouse, once a favorite of the kids. "Listen you rodent! We're not your enemies!" Wolfy said.

Maxy squealed and lunged. Wolfy sighed and jabbed his claws into the Robot mouse's chest, ripping him in half.

He turned and saw Chica looking on in fear. Wolf growled. "Wait! I wanna help!" She pleaded. Wolfy snapped up.

"Come with me..." He said flatly, grabbing her arm(wing?) and dragging her away.

"Look, I've seen all your efforts and I saw you come here during the day. I know your not and Endo." Chica explained.

Mike glanced at Phil, who nodded to Wolfy, who returned to patrolling, Chica followed to help get Bonnie.

"Do you think we could Freddy to help us?" Mike muttered to Phil. Phil shrugged "G. Freddy is a worst threat, I can only hope."

**3:50 AM**

After getting Boonie to help, along with learning that all the Robots (Save for the crew) have Sentience and their own personalities.

Boonie never did like Violence and was always forced to help Freddy.

So instead of Joining Wolfy and Chica find Freddy, he started playing the Arcade machine in the office. Much to everyone's confusion.

**5:50 AM**

Mike looked at the Monitors confused, where was Freddy?

He got his answer when the bear rushed through the door and slammed him to ground and threw Phil into the wall.

"Yo..u ar.e..not..i.n..uni.. ." Freddy stuttered, as if he was under pressure.

Phil got up, wary of his broken arm, and tried to get Freddy off Mike. Foxy took action, grabbing Freddy and tossing outside the office.

The Robot bear ran back, Mike reacted and slammed the door button. it caught on Freddy's head, slamming him to the floor.

His eyes flickered as he screeched, Mike realized somthing, he was under duress. Mike then slammed the door button repeatedly.

Eventually, Freddy's eyes darked and lit back up. He looked around, noticing the door on his neck.

"Um, Can you get this door off of me, I can explain everything." Freddy said Politley.

Phil looked at Mike Worridly. Mike swallowed as he pressed the Button. Freddy stood up, getting his head back into place.

"Anyways, I think you guys should know that Fredbear is not the real threat." Freddy explained.

"Fredbear?" Mike and Phil said in unsion "You mean Golden Freddy?" Freddy nodded "It all started some time ago.."

"Hello Kids! Welcome to Bonnie's Playground Pizzariea!" The Golden Bunny announced.

The kids screeched with delight, if they're were any. The Bunnie's realistic human eyes blinked.

"WHY!?" He roared. "I was the most advanced robot there ever was!"

He sat on the broken wooden stage, looking over the empty Pizzariea. "Why was i abandoned?" his voice tiny and edged with static.

A loud 'click' sounded throughout the forgotten resturaunt. The bunny took that as a cue to hide.

2 people walked into the place, wearing bandanas over theirs faces. "This a good place for a base?" one said, sounding no older then 14.

"Yep, just need to repair it and we could sell the old animatronic we saw here." the other said, sounding 14 as well.

Bonnie frowned and sneaked behind them. "bwa-eeeeeeee!" he screeched, It sounded like he was in terrible pain.

The 2 boys jumped and turned, seeing the horrible disrepaired bunnie, and fainted.

Bonnie laughed, "That was too easy" He said, smiling to himself. He grabbed them and put them at a table, propped up in a chair.

He was getting ready when he saw the door wide open. he blinked "Freedom.." he whispered, charging outside in the dawning light.

"Freedom!" He screeched out loud, his static-edged voice ringing throughout the neighborhood.

A paper flew to his feet, he grabbed it, and read the "news".

"Freddy Fazbear pizza new..location." He read the headline, he crumpled the paper and roared "FREDDY!"

"and, he found us when the new location did open up. He forcefully programmed us to be aggressive." Freddy finished.

Mike looked at Phil. "How did Foxy get out of it first?" he asked.

"The Bite, his jaw broke and a peice of metal went up into his computer." Freddy answered "It fixed it somehow"

"The others fell off stage multiple times" Phil said aloud "That fixed it for them, Freddy just used Intimidation to get to be aggressive."

"Soo, blunt force trauma fixed the Program." Mike wondered. "That sounds like a Fanfiction I read once, by this guy, DeltaV"

"ook?" Freddy said. "Anyway, last thing I know about Golden Bonnie is that he went back to Fredbear's family diner to find Fredbear, but never did."

The clock ticked aloud, signaling one minute till six. "Well, I've gotta go, It was fun Mike." Freddy said, topping his hat to them.

**6:00 AM**

Mike and Phil sat outside, Mike was messing with a tablet. "Hey, check this out.." he said, showing Phil a Google maps Image.

"Fredbears Family Diner..." Phil said, he looked at Mike quizzicly. "What are you Planning Mike?"

Mike grabbed Phil's shoulder. "Fazbear's Fright, The Horror attraction!" He smiled.

Mr. kendall exited the building. "That's not a bad idea.." he shrugged.

Phil shook his head "Mike, your insane." He sighed.

Mike smiled "Why do you think I come back every night?" He asked.

Phil almost jumped. "Your insane?" Mike laughed out loud.

"No, No, I'm not insane, I love the thrill." Mike beamed.

As the trio walked away, Freddy's Jingle of "Toreador March" played silently in the Background.

**Author's Message: Thats not the end Folks, with the release of Five Nights At Freddy's 3's trailer. The "custom" sequel has been canceled and will be replaced with a FNAF 3 version. I added that little bit to show that Mike is that Thrill seeking bastard we all know and love.  
>My cousin(original writer) wanted me to hurry through this. This chapter went through alot of revisions and was killer to write. My writing style isn't perfect but It's the best I've got. Anyway's the Trailer said "30 years later" I've got a feeling it means 1987. So the Sequel will take place in...2017? So perfect for Mike and Phil. Anyways, I'll write a short <strong>**Epilogue featuring the Upcoming Protege' of the Sequel. Have a good time!**


	19. Reboot!

**THIS STORY WILL BE REVISED AND ****EDITED**

**(The plot holes will be filled, same story, but with different events)**

**LINK Will be established soon.**


End file.
